For many years crank-type tools have been available to enable one to tighten or loosen the strings of a guitar. Such tools have included handles which are rotatable relative to the arm, the remote end of which is provided with a socket to receive and grip the tuner button of a guitar by the turning of which each string may be tightened or loosened. These tools have a notch in the void for the extraction of bridge pins. A string shearing device is incorporated into the handle of the crank. Musicians often have many instruments. A musician may bring a different instrument to a different job. Typically, the user would need to have a separate tool for each instrument and store it in the instrument case or transfer the tool as necessary from instrument to instrument. To ensure that the tool is always with the user, the quick release keyring provides means and use.